ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FenyxBot
Hi, welcome to Editable Codex! Thanks for your edit to the User:FenyxBot/Sandbox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 18:38, 2009 August 7 I've been including the category "Age of Enlightenment" on all the "NPCs of Ultima VI". It retrospect it may be best to remove this category tag from all of those files. Could you do that for me? I think it's best if they're just tagged as "NPCs of Ultima VI" only. (Dungy 00:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) :Should be taken care of. FenyxBot was glad he could help. ;) -- Fenyx4 04:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: While we're at it, could we have Fenyxbot remove all of the Age of Armageddon, Age of Enlightenment, and Age of Darkness categories for NPCs that are already flagged as NPC of Ultima 'X'. I'm trying to clean up those categories since it seems silly to have 'Age of Enlightenment', 'Ultima IV', 'Ultima V', 'Ultima VI'. As well, a lot of NPCs are flagged like 'NPC of Ultima V' and 'Ultima V'. I believe that was the old method of categorizing, but is no longer used. Could you also get Fenyxbot to remove all 'Ultima X' categorization if they are already flagged 'NPC of Ultima X'. I believe those changes would add a lot of consistency with categorization, since that seems to be the way all new NPCs are done. Categorization I was wondering if Fenxbot had the abilty to detect misordered categorization and fix it. There are so many categories that are like "Ultima II, Items, Ultima V, Ultima III, Ultima VI, Ultima IV'". It'd make more sense to read "Items, Ultima II, Ultima III, Ultima IV, Ultima V, Ultima VI". The same applies to "NPCs of Ultima X" for those NPCs that appear in more than one game. (Dungy 18:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC)) :I'll think about it. It's definitely doable but I don't think it'll be an quick fix. -- Fenyx4 02:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) The Stranger I was wondering if you could turn all examples of "the Stranger" into "the Stranger". A few people, including myself, have been doing the former, and it looks terrible. The same applies to examples of "The Avatar". Thanks! Dungy 17:13, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :That will be really easy to do. I shall get on it immediately. -- Fenyx4 23:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Bot Could you turn all examples of "Dry Lands" into "Drylands"? Dungy 23:14, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Certainly! Consider it done. -- Fenyx4 23:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Britannies-->Britannys I got a lot of of them, but I suspect more are still lurking. 15:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :"Britannies" is finished. -- Fenyx4 16:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I've got a perfect job for the bot. We've been using 200px for Ultima IV/Ultima V NPC screenshots, but this is just a *smidgen* too wide since every time you open the image it causes the whole text to readjust. Would it be possible for Fenyxbot to turn every example of "|px=200px" to "|px=190px". Either that, or could you make the default size of the infoboxes 10px wider? I actually think I might like the second option more since it would accomodate the Lazarus photos, many of which are 192px wide. Maybe we could meet in the middle, widening the infoboxes to 192 px, while at the same time shrinking all the other pictures by 8 pixels. Dungy 00:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Category:Place on Eodon --> Category:Location in Eodon That would add some consistency. Dungy 11:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC)